A love story between Bella Swan and Edward Cullen
by darkangeloflove15
Summary: Edward saves bella and they fall in love. Will their love last?
1. Port Angeles

A love story between Edward Cullen and Bella Swan

Chapter one: Forks

It was a dark night in forks Washington . Bella Swan was walking the streets, alone. Her phone has died so she has no way to get in contact with her dad, Charlie who is a cop in this small town of forks. Bella is frightened and lost. She sees four guys following her and starts to walk faster to try and get away from them. They get her alone and right out of the blue a silver Volvo shows up and Edward Cullen steps out of the car and he tells Bella to get in the car and she does what she is told to do Then Edward gets back into the he acts like he is going to run the four men over. He does a burn out and drives away from there and he takes Bella out for dinner because she was supposed to go to dinner with her friends Jessica and Angela but she got lost and that was when Edward found her. They go to the restaurant where Bella was supposed to meet her friends and they ate without her because they were hungry. They apologize for eating without her. She accepts there apology and they leave staring at her and Edward. They walk inside and go eat and they start to talk.


	2. Traitor

Chapter Two Traitor

After Bella ate I drove Bella home and she got out of the car and I gave Bella my jacket. Bella is staring at me for a minute and runs to my side of the car, almost falling, only to be saved by my tight grasp on the jacket. Bella is still staring at me when I pulled her up right. She hugged me and backs away suddenly realizing that that could be dangerous. Then Bella suddenly hears her name being called by a worried Charlie and Bella looks at her watch and gasps its 3 in the morning and Bella knows she is in trouble first for getting home so lat and second for disobeying her dad and riding home with a boy and then Bella turns to see Jessica Stanley standing in her door way smirking at her and Bella glares back and yells "Traitor!!!!!!" and then her dad is suddenly behind her and is glaring at me. Charlie pulls on Bella's arm telling her to go inside but she ignores him unable to hear him still confused of why I gave her my jacket and angry at Jessica for ratting her out. Then I tell her to go inside and that I will see her at school tomorrow. I say goodbye and do something unexpected, I kissed her check. Charlie and Bella are both staring now, but Jessica is still smiling out of happiness and amusement happy because of the story she will tell at lunch tomorrow Charlie out of anger and Bella out of surprise. Before I drives away and smiles at Charlie then he pulls out of the drive way and he heads back to his house and walks through the door with a smile on his lips. Carlisle, my faster father raises one eyebrow and I just winked and keeps smiling. I walked up the stairs and walked into my room. I put on a CD and I played my guitar along with the CD. A love story between Edward Cullen and Bella Swan


	3. Love

Chapter three love That was the night that we all went hunting. Under my request. When they got to their hunting grounds I just lay there on the ground staring up at the stars. Carlisle walked over to me and said "Are you going hunting with us or are you just going to lay here and stare at the stars all night?" I ignored him. I was for once glad that I was the one with the mind reading powers especially about Rosalie I know how she despises Bella but how could she? I couldn't imagine. All of the sudden I stopped hearing voices in my head and I became worried at first but when I realized that my thoughts were safe I relaxed. Then my thoughts started to wonder and they wandered to the girl in my biology class that I sat next to almost every single day. I wanted to be with her so bad right now. Maybe after we got home from hunting I could go to Bella's house. About 3 things I absolutely positive first this Isabella swan girl was breath taking. She overwhelmed me and to touch her body was absolutely amazing. Second I think she feels the same way I do. I hope she does because I am addicted to her. She is like a drug to me. Maybe I will tell her what I am I don't know about that though o well I don't care what they think about this they can get over it. And third I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. Carlisle was staring at me because he probably thought I had been sleeping. I opened my eyes to stare back at his golden eyes. He asked the question again. I answered him this time with I thought was the first time he had asked the question. Whoa I was addicted to Bella. Oh how I loved her beautiful name. "Yes Carlisle I will be there in a minute" he turned to walk away when I ran part him. I saw him smile when I ran past him. Then all of the sudden he asked me an unexpected question. "So what were you thinking about back there?" He asked, curious. "I will just get Alice to look in the past and find out her self and I will make her tell everyone. Is that what you want?" I gulped. I hated when Carlisle threatened me it was my second greatest weakness. My first was Isabella swan. I sighed and gave in "A girl" I whispered "What is her name?" I took a deep 'breath' and said "Isabella Marie Swan." To my surprise Carlisle smiled at me. "Now was that so hard?" 'Yes' I thought. "No and don't you dare-""Relax Edward I wont say anything I swear." I relaxed. Then I smelled it. The smell of mountain lion. I got into my crouch ready to attack. I killed 3 mountain lion 1 bear with Emmett and 4 deer to help the rest of the family out. I ran home really slow at 20 mph. I usually ran at 100 mph. I was planning my escape to go watch the beautiful Bella swan sleep. I absolutely adored her. I went up to my room ignoring the eyes that were on my back. When I got into my room I shut the door a little too hard and a picture fell off the wall. I moved to pick it up and hung it back up on the wall. I was out the window in a flash.


	4. Bella's Lullaby

Chapter Four Bella's Lullaby

When I got in Bella's room I stood at the foot of her bed when she suddenly shot up in her bed and I was gone just as quick as I had gotten there. She looked around her room and went back to sleep. I ran back home, worried that my parents might notice my absence. I climbed the wall and disappeared into the darkness. Before I left my room I grabbed my guitar and carried it down stair to practice my music. I wasn't that great though Carlisle and Esme and Alice all thought I was great I didn't think so. I wonder what Bella would think. There I go again!!!! Sometimes when I was really trying to concentrate on what I was doing it got kind of annoying but that didn't last long I still wonder if she felt the same way I did. I walked down the stairs and started to play my guitar to soon be accompanied to an annoyed Carlisle and Esme "Do you have any idea what time it is?!" "Um no" I answered stunned. "Its 2 in the morning!!!" "Sorry." I whispered. I walked up the stairs up to my room. Then I heard Carlisle say "Esme was that necessary? So what he got up 1 hour earlier than usual he could have screamed in your ear and it wouldn't wake you up and you get mad about him playing the piano!?" Esme dropped her head and apologized to Carlisle. Carlisle kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled at her.


	5. Visit

Chapter Five Visit

Later that day around noon or so I decided to go out I was bored. I couldn't just sit here and think about Bella all day. I decided to go and visit her and finally find out if she fells the same way I do. When I went in through her window I froze. She was sitting at her computer looking up vampires. Then all of the sudden she turned around to stare at me. Her eyes grew wide with surprise. I stared back like an idiot not wanting to take my eyes off her but I had to. I didn't want it to look like I was staring at her with I was. I think she could tell because she blushed and she also had the same look in her eye that I had in mine, one I had never seen in her eyes before or mine. She stared back at me with loving eyes. At that moment I turned to leave and she said "Don't go. Stay with me please." I happily agreed to stay with her. I told her I would have to go back out her window for the sake of her life and my existence. I was worried that chief swan would walk through the door at any minute but he never did. I told Bella to make sure Charlie was awake and she checked. He was. He asked her what she was doing and she replied "I was coming down stairs to get a drink of water and I didn't know if you were awake yet and I didn't want to wake you up. Do you want breakfast?" "I already ate Bells but thanks for offering" "O ok" I heard her walk down the stairs nosily. It sounded like she was opening a refrigerator. Then she asked her dad if a 'friend' could come over. "Who is it?" I heard him ask. "Um its one of the Cullen's" she said with a hopeful tone. "Oh I see did you finally get a boyfriend?" He sounded worried. I didn't blame him; I mean he had every reason to be afraid of us. "Which one is it?" "Edward Cullen" she sounded worried her self. I waited to hear his response. "Oh I guess that's, ok don't do anything stupid though Bella." It's a little late for that I thought. I went back out the window and walked around the house .I rang the door bell and I waited for Bella to open the door. I heard her fiddling with the door and she finally gave up and told me to come in. I smiled and greeted her father with as mush politeness as I could manage while holding in my laughter. "Hello Chief Swan" "Call me Charlie." "Ok Hello Charlie. Whoa that sounds weird." I heard Charlie laugh. I suddenly felt something in my hand and I realized Bella had put her hand in mine. I smiled down at her and she blushed unwillingly. She was obviously trying to hide her embarrassment which Charlie and I both thought was hilarious but Bella did not think it was the least bit funny at all. She looked up to glare at me and I could tell she wanted to go upstairs I looked at Charlie for approval. He nodded once and smiled at me. I was still trying to figure out why he trusted me with his one and only daughter and also the fact that I was her first boyfriend. I decided to surprise her by picking her up and she did protest. When we got to her room I put her down on the bed and I sat next to her and she just stared at me and I knew what she wanted but I wasn't going to give in that easily. I smiled at her and she could see I wasn't going to give in and she went into full pout mode. I don't like it when she's like that so what did I do? I kissed her on the check. She smiled at me and gave up. I laughed silently. I asked her if she had any CD's. She looked at me curiously and I smiled at her. She got up though I could tell she didn't want to and grabbed 5 CD cases and handed them to me. This selection was a lot smaller than the one I had in my room. That reminds me I need to tell her something. I looked through the CD's and found one I wanted and put it in the CD player. Then I heard her singing and I figured why interrupt her beautiful voice? I waited until the song was over and then I started a conversation and said "I want to ask you something." "Ok go ahead I'm all ears." "Have you noticed anything weird about me?" "Um do you want the truth?" "Yes" "Ok then yes I have noticed some weird things about you but don't care what whether you're a zombie or a werewolf or even a vampire." "What if I was one of those things? Would you still feel the same way if I was one of those 3 horrid things?" "Yes I would I already told you I don't care what you are I will always love you." I sighed but she continued with the question I knew was coming. "So which one are you?" "I want to hear what you think." "Well you run really fast you're extremely strong your eyes change color and you don't go out in the sunlight." "So which one is it?" "Um Werewolf?" "Wrong" "Zombie?" "Wrong" "Vampire." She breathed. I nodded. "Well, I don't care Edward. I love you no matter what you do to me." I flinched. "What I mean is I will still love you even if you end up leaving me." I flinched again at the thought. "I won't hurt you. I couldn't bare to see you hurt like that." She smiled at me. She looked a little surprised. "I love you Bella and nothing will ever change that. I will always love you." "Prove it." I heard her taunt. Uh Oh. I took a deep breath and leaned in to kiss her. "Don't move" She froze. At that moment our lips met and I felt her lean in and she was kissing me back. I pulled away unwillingly not wanting to accidentally bite her. I slung myself up agenst the wall and I heard Charlie's voice. "What was that?" Bella responded "Nothing dad I just knocked my books off of my desk by accident sorry." "Well as long as you are ok." "I'm fine dad." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me that look still in her eye. Her breath smelled sweeter than ever at that moment. I still don't understand how she likes the way I smell. I don't even like the way I smell most of the time. I decided to start a conversation and I said "So do you still have my jacket?" She looked sad at that moment and she got up to retrieve it from her closet. She laid it in my lap and I smiled and I put it on and she gave me a confused look. "You're not going to wash it first, to get my smell off of it?" "Now why would I do that? That would just defeat the purpose." She opened her mouth to say something and then she stopped herself. "What?" "Are you not going to let me keep it?" She asked me, a wine in her voice. I raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. Then Charlie walked through the door and looked at Bella with a confused look on his face. Bella had a look on her face that was a mixture between being annoyed and sad. She had a puppy dog look in her eyes. I looked away and stood up, my muscles extremely stiff and they popped as I stood up. I walked to the door and told her I would be back in about 10 to 15 minutes at the most. She looked at me and I looked at Charlie and raised an eyebrow. He nodded at me and I kissed her on the check. I went down the stairs taking them two at a time in an attempt to get back to her as soon as possible and I knew as soon as I walked through the door to my house I would have to get out of there as quick as possible. I walked through the door and ran to my room. I grabbed some of my CD's and my guitar and I put them in the guitar case with the guitar and I shut it and locked it and put the key in the pocket of my jacket. I smiled and went back down the stairs and jumped into my car and speed away at 120 mph I haven't driven this fast in a long time. After five minutes of driving, pulled in to the Swans drive way and I saw an irritated Isabella swan standing in the rain glaring at me. Ran up to her and asked her what she was doing standing here in the pouring rain. "Your late" she hissed. "Sorry Bella I had trouble getting out of the house. Then it hit me. Shoot!!! I'm not supposed to get this jacket wet. "Bella get out of the rain your going to get sick!!!" I threw the wet jacket on the floor and headed out in to the rain the to get Bella out of the rain. Once she was safely out of the rain I went to my car to grab my guitar case. I was glad I had locked it and then I remembered that the key was in the pocket of my jacket. I ran to the door and opened it and started to search frantically for the key. Carlisle had told me if I lost the key from now until Christmas I would not get a new one until June of 2009 and so I started to freak out just a little. Bella realized that something was wrong and she got down on her knees, not knowing what she was looking for and started to feel around the floor when she suddenly sang "Is this what you were looking for?" She held up a sliver key and raised an eyebrow. I nodded and thanked her. She smiled at me and said "I have eyes like a hawk." Charlie laughed. Bella glared at him out of the corner of her eye and continued. "But my feet don't like as you would know." This time I was the one to laugh. She smirked slyly and said "Why don't you play for us? You must know how to considering you have a guitar and music." She raised an eyebrow and I sighed and hissed through my teeth "I will get you for this." Charlie's smile was awkward but I just ignored him and picked up my black guitar and started to play. I began to play Bella's favorite song, Be here to love me by Norah Jones. Then a played 2 other songs, Long black train and Your man both by Josh Turner. We both started to sing as the first song went on and then I sang the other 2. Charlie seemed surprised like he thought I would break the guitar with my iron grasp but it stayed in one piece. I had promised Carlisle I would learn to play something besides the piano in order for him to pay for my lessons and I gladly agreed. I was actually starting to like playing the guitar. It did take some getting used to but now that I had taken the time and patience to learn to play it, I was proud of myself. When I was first learning to play I went through 3 guitars in the first year but I got over that quickly. I smiled at her, a little embarrassed. Whoa. Me, Embarrassed? That was a first. I didn't care though. I saw Bella stand up and come to sit beside me. Charlie smiled at me and turned up the TV. I rolled my eyes and caught Bella staring at me again. I smiled and when I did Charlie turned the TV down. Bella stood up and I followed her, not wanting to lose her scent. When we were safely in her room I turned toward her and I smiled at her. She raised an eyebrow, not taking her eyes off me. I laughed. "Bella can I ask you something?" "That depends on what you want to ask me." "Can I ask you what you want for Christmas?" "Um Sure." "What do you want for Christmas, Bella?" "Um I don't know yet. Why?" "Well I was wondering if it would be ok if I gave you an early Christmas present." "Um sure" I Smiled and took off my jacket and handed it to her. She looked at me, confused. Then she finally understood. "You're giving me your jacket?!" "Yes I am. Now do you see why I wanted it back?" "Um no." "To make it smell like me again." The next thing I knew Bella was sitting in my lap and hugging me. I lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips and as soon as they did Charlie walked through the door and smiled at me. Bella didn't even realize her dad was right behind her. He turned around and when he did I heard his foot hit the leg of Bella's computer desk and at that moment Bella turned around to glare at her dad and then realized he was hurt and hopped up to help him but I beat her to it. I lightly gripped his shoulders and pulled him up and then he turned around and smiled at Bella. This was not the reaction she had expected. I walked past her and put my jacket on her body and she wiped her body around to hug me and kiss me again to make sure this was really happening I suppose. I knew it was and so did she. Then all of the sudden I heard Charlie's voice saying "Alright you two. You have school in the morning and I'm sure Edwards parents are wondering where he is. Its 9:30 at night and you have to get up early." I pulled away from Bella unwillingly and looked at Charlie and smiled then I headed down the stairs to pack my things to get ready to go home. I kissed Bella on the check and headed out the door. I got in my Car and drove slowly. I put in my Norah Jones CD and turned it to track #6. When I got home I went straight up to my room and waited for the morning to be here. After about 3 hours of day dreaming, the only way I could block out all of the thoughts, I put on some music


	6. School

Chapter Six School

When I looked at the clock again it was 6 in the morning. I hurriedly got up off my bed and got ready for school. This was the first day I had actually looked forward to school in years. I decided to avoid the stares and leaped out of the window. I got in my car and drove off to go pick up Bella. I looked at the clock. I was 6:20. I had a long wait ahead of me. I sat in my car and waited. I put on a CD and when I looked at the clock again it was 7:00. I got out of my car and I walked up to the front door and knocked on the door. I heard her beautiful voce say "Hold on!!" I smiled and waited for her to open the door and she looked at me with tired eyes and it took her a minute to realize who was standing here on her doorstep. She looked at me and then she smiled at me and said "How long have you been here?" "Sense 6:30. I just got out of my car though." I smiled when I realized she was wearing my jacket and leaned in to kiss her and hopefully wake her up. It worked. "Are you ready to go? To school I mean." "Yes I don't want to go though." "We don't need Charlie mad at you now do we?" "No" She smiled up at me and I raised an eyebrow. I leaned in to kiss her again and we went out to my car and I pulled out of the driveway and headed toward the school.


	7. Forgiveness and Realization

Chapter Seven Forgiveness and Realization

As we pulled into the parking lot, I stopped the car and pulled into a parking space and I got out of the car and went quickly to the other side of the car to hold the door open for Bella. As we walked to our first period class, almost every eye in the parking lot was on us. I smirked at Bella and she put her hand in mine and blushed. Emmett and Rosalie were both glaring at us while Alice and Jasper just stared at us. Our first 3 classes flew buy very quickly. All of the sudden it was lunch time. Bella and I both walked up to get our lunch and we walked to the table were we sat the week before. I smiled at Bella and she was glaring at someone behind me. Then I heard Jessica Stanley's voice. "Bella-" "What do you want?" I herd Bella hiss. "I wanted to apologize for the other night that was mean of me. It was jealousy I guess and I'm sorry. Angela had nothing to do with that so if you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at me." "Aw Jess I guess I kind of deserved it. And yes he was mad. My dad yelled at me right after you and Edward left. He didn't ground me though. He trusts Edward now so that's a good thing." "O that's cool" she smiled at Bella and glanced at me and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it and handed it to Bella. She read the note and wrote something on it. Jessica's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?!!!" "Yes" Bella smiled at Jessica and I hid a smirk. I knew what the note said: So did he kiss you? Yes he did and it was amazing. I might be going to the spring dance after all!!!! Really? That's great! At that moment the bell rang and we all left for class. I smiled at Bella and kissed her lightly on the cheek. The rest of our classes flew by. I was glad that the day was over. Then Bella Said "So do you have any plans for this weekend?" "No why?" "Well I was wondering if you would take me to the spring dance." "I thought you weren't going to the spring dance this weekend." "Well I wasn't and then this happened." "So you want me to take you to the spring dance?" "Yes." She breathed embarrassed. I smiled at her and kissed her on the lips and at that moment Jessica and Mike walked by. Jessica gasped and stared at us. I let go of Bella's soft lips. I opened the passenger door and let her in. I got in the drivers side. I pulled out of the school parking lot and drove Bella home and when we walked through the door I heard Charlie say "Bells look up." She did and suddenly she was kissing me. Then as quick as it happened it was over. Then I heard a new chiming voice I had not yet heard. Then Bella screamed "MOM!!!!!" I looked over at her to have around a women's neck. Renée. Bella had her arms locked around her mom's neck. I raised an eyebrow at Charlie. He smiled Then I heard Renee ask Bella "Were did you get this jacket" She looked at Charlie and he shook his head. Then she looked at me. I nodded and smiled at her. "Well why didn't you wait until Christmas morning?" I smiled. "Because every time I turned around and it was gone. She wouldn't take it off and it made me smell like Bella, not that I minded. And every morning I got in the car she wouldn't have a jacket so she practically forced me to give it to her." I smiled down at my one and only love and kissed her. Charlie and Renée both smiled at me. I decided to go get my guitar and play. As I started to play Renée's eyes grew wide. I smiled, put the guitar down and turned on the play station 2. I played a game were you have to sing the rest of the song when it stops. I selected Animal I have become by 3 days grace. Bella's eyes grew wide, not expecting me to pick this song. I sang the whole song and acted like I was out of breath. I was getting better at this faking thing. I smiled to myself. After everybody ate everyone except me. It was getting late and Bella was falling asleep in my arms. I smiled at her. I stood up and carried Bella up to her room. I laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead and walked down stairs. I smiled at Renée and she asked me why I hadn't eaten with them. I smiled and said "I wasn't and still am not hungry. I don't eat much at all really." Renée's eyes widened and she said "That's very unhealthy" I shrugged and looked at Charlie for help. Her voice was just as beautiful as Bella's. He smiled at me. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep. As son as I was sure Charlie and Renée were both asleep I walked up the stairs and into Bella's room I smiled and lay in Bella's bed daydreaming about her. The smell of her skin helped.


	8. Dance

Chapter Eight Dance

The next day was the spring dance and I could tell that Bella was very nervous about the dance. I was so glad when our first our class was over. The next 3 classes dragged on and on. I'm sure that Bella's classes were flying by just like she didn't want them to. Not because she didn't want to see me but because she was nervus about the dance tonight. When lunch finally came, I was the first one out the door and in the lunch room. Bella was there soon after and her face lit up at the sight of my face. I smiled at her and she walked over to my table and sat next to me and she kissed me. I sighed. I knew that the whole cafeteria even my family, were staring at us, not that I cared. All that mattered to me right now was Bella. As quick as it happened it was over, and just as quick the bell rang but that meant we had the next hour to sit beside each other. We walked to biology holding hands. Bella seemed to be in a better mood. That was good. I smiled at her while Mr. Banner started class and through the whole class I thought about the dance tonight. When the bell rang we walked out of the class holding hands. I kissed Bella's cheek as we parted to go to our next class. I sighed and walked to my next class. The next class was over very quickly. The final bell rang and I stood up to leave. As I walked to the parking lot I met Bella at my car. She got in the car with out even saying hello. Not normal. "Bella?" "What?!" She glared at me. "Did I do something wrong?" "No Edward. I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." oh so that's what this is all about. "It's ok love." She smiled at me. We drove to the football field and got out. We were the first ones to arrive. She looked even more nerves now. I sighed and said "Relax Bella I won't let you fall." She relaxed a little and I took her hand in mine. We walked over to my car and I put the CD with her lullaby on it into the CD player and hit play. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we danced together and not long after Jessica's car pulled up and her and Mike stepped out of the car. They stared at us wide eyed and while they stared the rest of the school showed up. They stared at us. When the song was over, we walked over to were Jessica and Mike were standing. I smiled at them. We walk off and danced a few more times and then Bella said that her feet were hurting. I rolled my eyes. We got in the car and drove off. When we drove into the driveway to Bella's house we got out and went into the house. She sat on the couch and I sat down next to her. She smiled at me. Charlie got home early and we got up o let him watch TV. "So did you have fun at the dance?" "Yes" Bella smiled me and whispered "You owe me big time mister" I grinned showing my teeth. Bella kissed me. We went to sleep that night.


	9. Annoyed

Chapter Nine Annoyed

When I got up the next morning I went down stairs and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. As I was finishing the breakfast, someone wrapped their arms around me. I looked up and Bella was smiling at me. I smiled back. "When did you learn to cook?" At that moment Charlie and Renée walked into the kitchen. "Something smells good." I smiled and they sat down and I put a plate of each one of them. I raised an eyebrow. Just then the door bell rang. Bella looked at me. I smiled at her and went to open the door. Jessica and mike were standing there just staring at me. I heard Bella say "Edward, who is it?" I smiled and turned around. I told Jessica and Mike to come in. Bella stood up and looked at me confused. "Who are your friends?" "Oh sorry mom I didn't know they were coming." She looked up at me to glare at me. I grinned, amused. "This is Jessica and her boyfriend Mike." She continued to glare at me. I smiled at her.

We all walked into the living room together and we all sat down. Bella, Mike and I all sat on the floor. I tried to grab her hand but she pulled her hand away. I sighed and gave up. If she wanted a fight I would give her one.


	10. Break up?

Chapter Ten Break Up?

For the rest of the night we avoided each other. We didn't hold hands like we usually did. Charlie, Jessica, Mike, and Renee all stared at us. I sighed and read their minds to see what they were thinking. _Charlie: Oh no! Not now. Why? It's almost Christmas!_ _Jessica: Yes! Are __they going to break up? Nows my chance... Mike: yes! I hope they break up then maybe I __could ask Bella out... Renee: Are they always like this? Do they always ignore each other? __Me: No we are not going to break up. Man some people are so rude! _I sighed and looked at Bella and raised an eyebrow. She sighed and put her hand in mine. Everyone but Jessica relaxed. Mike looked sad but he was relived that Bella was happy. I had to give him credit for that. Jessica on the other hand, was mad and not relaxed and I was glad when Jessica asked Mike if they could leave. I stood up and walked out to my car to get the portable piano I had in my Volvo. I played Bella's lullaby. She sat beside me and near the end I felt her head resting against my shoulder. I carried her up to her room and I laid her on her bed and I picked up my guitar and play for her as she slept and I even sang some. I sang one of my songs, I wrote it while I was away from her for those long endless months. (New moon) The song is called Never Think. Bella has not heard me sing any of my songs. I was thinking of her while I played and I came to the decision of playing and singing for her. When I finished the song I stroked her face and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and I kissed her check very gently, worried that the sudden cold touch would wake her up. It didn't. I relaxed.


	11. Christmas

Chapter Eleven Christmas

On Christmas morning Bella came down the stairs looking tiered just like every other morning. I smiled at her and hugged her and kissed her. I whispered in her ear "Merry Christmas love." She smiled at me as Charlie and Renee walked in the room. I walked up to Charlie and smiled. He raised an eyebrow. I whispered in his ear "I want to ask you about something." He followed me into the next room and I sighed and pulled the diamond ring out of my pocket and smiled at him. He smiled back at me. When we walked back into the next room Renee and Bella were both staring at us. I sighed and lightly kissed Bella on the cheek. I walked Bella into her room and I sighed and got down on one knee and smiled at her. I took the ring from my pocket and said the words that would change her life forever. "Bella?" I said positive that if I had a heartbeat it would be racing. She looked at me, her eyes filling with tears and she said "Yes?" "Will you marry me?" "Yes." Was all she said and then she was in my arms. I smiled at her. I put the ring on her finger and held her in my arms while she cried. When she stooped crying, she didn't stop hugging me. Then she leaned away from me and she whispered "I love you." I whispered back "I love you. I will always love you." She wiped away her stray tears and smiled up at me. I smiled back at her. We walked down stairs after Bella had calmed down. Bella sat on the couch and I went back up stairs to go get my guitar and play for Bella. I came back down the stairs and played for her. Her eyes filled with tears as I played the song for her.


End file.
